My Life as a Teenage Guardian
by USWeasilgirl
Summary: This is Shippo's first fanfic so be gentle! Ever wonder about being a Guardien of the earth? well read this and you will know exactly how it is


Hey this is Shippo and this is my first time writing a fan fic so please be nice OK. In addition, here is the deal you review me write more is that a deal?  
  
A/n roses r red violets r blue me own sisters, school life, and friends, but not yu yu hakusho so please don't sue.  
  
MY LIFE AS A TEENAGED GUARDIAN By Shippo and Sango  
  
It was raining. No it was storming. As the clouds poured out tears of sadness, I poured my own. There I stood pouring out tears of sorrow. "They're gone" I said, " All of them, all of them are.dead". I looked down at the handmade graves. Then looked down at my hands. They were stained with mud and dried crimson from barring my mutilated sisters. Another tear ran down my cheek. Yoako, they have to take in the wind, water, and fire "I whispered" They have also taken light, dreams, and darkness, I am afraid that they shall take land and life with them, I am so afraid that they will take me next.  
  
I looked up at the darkened sky. Something nudged my hand. I looked down; it was Chissana, my pet black tiger. I smiled a little knowing at least someone survived. I asked chisanna were my sisters pets were. He only looked down; my smile went back down to a frown. They even took their pets, no their companions that symbolized who they were. "Please someone take me away, kill me i dont care which, my life is of no essence any body" I shouted. But wait, I was wrong, someone did care. Yoko, he loved me. I began to smile slightly. Then I felt someone in the trees, but they were to fast. I could barley trace them. " I heard your plead, gaurdian."An icy voice said. Next thing I new I was on the ground with something cold and hard piercing in flesh. I looked around; it was hard to see. Darkness was taking over, I was slowly dying. I eventualy succumed to the darkness. If I had held on any longer I would have seen a white kitsune screaming my name" Tundra!"watching my assasination while running to me. ' see you next time Yoko' I thought and to sleep the eternal sleep.  
  
" tae it is time to wake up" my mother said to me. "Yes ma'm" I said while getting out of bed.' What was up with that dream? I thought'that was the third time this week' I continued while walking to school. " Tae dammit wait up!" an angry voice said behind me. It was my past little sister except now in this new time, she was is old as me." Sorry Fir(a/n pronounced fear). Fir was dressed in leather black hiphuggers with a blood red shirt that matched her eyes and the red streks, in her midnight black hair. She wore a leather black jacket, a strange dragon choker black Knee high combat boots and two crimson red belts that hung around her waist and matched her crimson gloves.fir was about 5feet tall so I was taller being 5 foot 2."so , been having past lives dreams again?"she asked me."yea, but I bet it means nothing." I said. Fir was one of my sisters from the past. She was my sister of fire, darkness and death. She was also the grim reaper for the Makai world, which has been in turmoil since her death because none of the demons were able to go to the underworld. She gave me the I know your lying glare.  
  
" we need to hurry, you know how sae and sie get when were late." She said.we arrived at school. In addition, there at the door was a girl and an older looking girl with an upset expression on her face. " Tae, Fir your late" said the older looking girl."sorry Sie, but my mother woke me up again today." I said. Sie sighed and looked at me with her golden eyes that would show you kindness and you knew that she listened and cared. Now Sie is siren( yes the harpie thing) my older sister and oldest of us all. Even now she is 2 years older than me. Sie alsays wore a long blue jean skirt with a slit in it from the knit the toe. She wore a blue shert today, the color matching the sky and it showed of her mid level curly blond hair. (a/n she is not dumb,she is actualy really smart and makes strait A's)she controlled wind and guarded light including the sky." Arent you forgetting some one?" a cheerful voice said."sorry Sae, hey did you geta the math homework ?" I said."yes , it was easy what did you not get?" she asked me sincerely. Now sae was my little sister. She is still younger than me today. she is really smart when it comes to math so that is why she is in my math class. She controles water( a/n oh shocker! Bet u did not see that comin!)In addition, controls dreams(oh anothershoker!) despite her childish attitude she can be serios and whatever you do just do not call her a child. She has a happy heart that matches her said attitude, she has deep blue eyes and blue hair that goes to the middle of her back. She usually wears cargo pants with a T-shirt.  
  
Well there u have it the first chapter of my life as a teenaged guardian. Please read and review. -Shippo 


End file.
